shards_of_powderfandomcom-20200214-history
Home
Welcome to the Shards Of Power Wiki Shards Of Power - A turn-based strategy card game made by Haydan Huynh with the help of; William Murray and Riley Hosking How to play Core Functions At the start of a game, someone will take the deck containing all cards and shuffle it. Each player will draw 5 cards from it, not showing it to anyone else. This deck is everyone's draw pile. '' Whoever begins the game doesn't make much of a difference, as you can't attack on the first round. The person who starts will look through their hand to see if they have a Grade 1 card, indicated at the top right of each card. Grade 1 cards can be placed any time during the game, Grade 2 can be placed on Round 2 and above, Grade 3 can be placed on Round 3 and above, so on and so on. You can only place one monster and one spell per turn. On round 2 and every round past it, you draw 1 card. Grade 5 cards and above must be Sacrificed by placing card(s) with the grade equal to or above the card you are sacrificing for into your ''Graveyard. The Graveyard is the place where cards that have been used or have died go to. These cards are usually much stronger than cards with grade 4 or below. Note that these cards can be sacrificed for on ANY round. Attacking & Defending If you have a monster that has any attack, indicated to the right of its element, you can attack another monster or player. If a player has no monster on their field in Defense Mode, ''monster turned to the right, you can attack the player directly and take away from their HP, decided at the start of the game. (Usually 30-40) If you hit zero you're dead. If they do have a monster in defense mode, and your attack is greater than their defense, you can attack and kill it. If their defense is greater than your attack, your monster dies.If their defense is equal to your attack both of your monsters die. Just remember that you don't have to attack. If you place a monster in a neutral mode, facing straight ahead, it cannot be targeted by any normal means. Any attacks they send at you will go straight to your HP. Switching the mode of a monster doesn't take up a turn, for example you could place down a monster, attack then put it into defense in a single turm. Multiple Monsters If you have multiple monsters, you can attack with all of them, combining your total attack. If they have multiple monsters, you can attack just one and be fine, assuming you follow the rules above. Gamemodes A common thing to do is to add your own rules to the game, so here is a short list of some popular and fun ones; * '''Frenzy' - You can place down as many spells and monsters as you want in a turn. * 'Freedom '- Your entire deck is your hand, no need for drawing. * 'Multi-deck '- The deck is split to give each player the same amount of cards. They can look through their deck to develop a plan, then shuffle it and draw 5. * 'Double Draw '- This one is fairly self-explanatory. * 'No Sacrifice '- Instead of sacrificing for grade 5+ cards, you can place them down on the round of their grade. E.g Place a grade 7 on round 7 Of course mixing and matching is a thing, you can combine multiple of the rules to make crazy games. Imagine Freedom + Frenzy - place down all your monsters in a turn and wipe someone out in a single blow! Latest activity Card example; Category:Browse Category:Card Category:Cards Category:Strategy Category:Multiplayer Category:Offline Category:Turn-Based